The Final Moment
by SnowFlake x x x
Summary: People always thinks friends are for life, it's like you have this piece of string, just a simple piece of string, that is the link between you and your friend and this string would never break, not ever. Creams P.O.V in Sonic X episode 46.


**So I have decided to rewrite my old fic, because lets be honest, there pooey, so this is my redo of the final moment!**

The Final Moment

Its funny. Life fly's by so fast, you can hardly keep up, strange right? Life confuses me, I just don't understand it! People always thinks friends are for life, it's like you have this piece of string, just a simple piece of string, that is the link between you and your friend and this string would never break, not ever.

That's what I use to think.

I don't know, sometimes when we do something we wish that we could go back and make sure we never made that fatal decision.

But life's like a road, you can either go left or right and when you make that decision, bam! It hits us. The consequences of whether you chose the right or wrong decision.

And I chose the wrong decision.

But bad things can pop up out of nowhere, it's like, light. You can't have a light side without a dark side or that light side would be non existent. Amy once taught me about it, it was somewhere along the lines of yin and yang, you can't have a yin without a yang and the same goes for the other one.

Even the worst of people, no matter what they have done, deserve to die, no one deserves to die! It's a horrid thing to think about and I wish that everyone could live.

And now I have to witness it.

And it's all my fault.

It all started out with a simple competition, just fun and games and I volunteered him.

And now he's going to die.

And I'm the one that has to destroy him.

His eyes glowed red, red with hatred and pure evil. These were not the eyes I remembered. His eyes of blue that showed love and compassion, they were gone. His heart of gold that I once saw was no more.

Even Mr Sonic could not defeat him, and Mr Sonic is always there to save people, if it wasn't for him the universe would be gone.

I don't know how he does it, he has seen people suffer before and he has never given up.

I wish I could be just like Mr Sonic, to have the power within me to be able to do what must be done.

But its just so…hard.

Emerl, oh my dear sweet Emerl. He's my friend, he's my father, he's my brother, he's everything to me and I let him down.

I wish it didn't have to be this way. Why me? Why him? Why must I have to do this deed?

Why can't it be Mr Sonic, he's suppose to be a hero, yet he could not defeat Emerl and now it has to be me.

I wanted to help you Emerl, but you failed to keep my promise that you would not hurt anybody else.

You tried to hurt me, and if it wasn't for Mr Sonic…

How can someone turn from good to bad in just a second? It's hard to understand really. It's like everything in there universe just shifted, like the wind just changed direction, turning from good to bad in just the click of a finger, or a push of a button.

Why were you made to destroy?

You had one purpose and one purpose only, to hunt all of the chaos emeralds down but somehow you managed to overcome all of that. You learnt how to love and how to feel something.

Now that was the Emerl I knew.

But the Emerl I see before me is just a mere shell of the Emerl I knew. Just a monster, rampaging the city and terrorising people, all of this done by just the effect of one chaos emerald.

Emerl…, I wish I didn't have to do this…

Memory's flash in front of my eyes fast. We shared so many good memory's together, memory's that I will cherish until the day I die. And this was our last memory together, Cheese and I having to destroy Emerl.

And then he's gone.

He descends through the sky until he splashes into the ocean and fades to nothingness. I can only watch in sadness as I clutch Cheese, who is bawling his eyes out.

Suddenly there is a huge eruption from the ocean, water rises into the air with almighty force and falls back down from the sky forming a rainbow.

This is when I crack, I cannot take it any more, the sadness built up within me and it has finally erupted. The salty water descends down my cheek and falls from my face.

I continue to cry out as I remain in the sky, Emerl is gone, he is gone.

I cry out his name until my voice goes hoarse, my heart was taken by this robot and I do not know if I will ever get it back.

I can see his ghost form soaring through the sky, he is happy. His eyes are back to there blue self filled with happiness and love once again, those were the eyes I knew.

Those were the eyes I loved.

Even though I cannot see it, I can tell he is smiling, he may have been a robot but he was my best friend, as was Cheese, I could relate to him, I loved him.

He was always there to look after me…

But now it is my turn to look after myself and Cheese, it is my turn to be the responsible one, now that my older brother is gone I need to be brave.

I must start to grow up and help my friends defeat everything that is evil, protect the helpless, it is my turn to save people.

It is my turn to be a hero…

Emerl is looking back at me, his blue eyes are sparkling with pure joy, he waves at me and then he is gone.

Goodbye Emerl.

**I think it is definitely an improvement to the first one. What did ya think? Tell me through your gorgeous reviews!**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**

**In memory of Emerl.**

**R.I.P Emerl**


End file.
